


Secrets

by DragonGirl420



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: A/N: Request: Anonymous said: #15 “was that supposed to hurt?” Ending in fluffy smut Daryl x reader??Summary: Set in Alexandria after Rick’s group arrives. Daryl is having a secret fling with the reader because she wants to keep it quiet. Daryl thinks it’s because she’s ashamed of him, but really, she has a whole other reason entirely… After a disagreement puts an end to their tryst, another misunderstanding seems to tear them apart for good. That is. until her reason for staying quiet turns out to be what brings them back together.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Canon Divergence, Language, Smut, Fluff, Anxiety, Secret Romance

A little sliver of light that crept in from beneath the closet door had been just enough to see the material of your shirt on the floor. The space was tight, and you tried to bend down to retrieve it without bumping your head.

No such luck. The pain of the door handle crashing into the side of your head caused you to curse, but still chuckle as you stood up straight with your shirt gripped in the hand that was now pressed to your hair.

“Ouch,” you pouted and rubbed it gently.

“Here, lemme see,” Daryl said yanking you closer. His chest was still bare and beaded in sweat, a sight that caused your pain to basically be forgotten.

Daryl lightly kissed the small bump, “S’lright, it ain’t bleedin’.”

Putting on your shirt and buckling your jeans, you regretfully watched Daryl finish getting dressed. Once his belt was buckled, he placed a hand on each of your shoulders and ran them up the side of your neck.

“You good?” he asked. Even in the dark of the closet, you could see how his azure eyes looked over you, drinking in each line and curve of your face.

“Mmhmm,” you responded, standing up on your tiptoes to leave a soft kiss on his lips.

“You sure you still wanna keep it like this?”

“I do.”

“Alright,” Daryl sighed and ran his fingers through your hair, “If that’s what you want.” He pushed the back of your head towards his lips, but there was nothing soft about that kiss. Even though the tryst in the closet had gone two rounds, you wanted him again instantly.

A door closing from somewhere nearby was enough to pull you away from him and taking a deep breath.

“We should probably get back, huh?” You said quietly and smiled, but suddenly felt awkward. This part was always the worst, having to walk away like nothing ever happened, even though you’d just been properly taken care of by a man that you weren’t supposed to be feeling things for.

Daryl nodded, but you could see his expression was not agreeable. You started to apologize, again, but the voices got closer and closer and eventually entered the room where the closet was located that also served as your current rendezvous, you just mouthed the words,  _I’m sorry_. He shrugged it off and smiled at you, igniting the guilt that lived in your gut.

The people moved through the townhouse and out through the back. You peaked out of the closet, saw it was clear and stepped out into the empty room.

“They’re gone,” you said and waved him out.

Daryl followed you into the room, but his head was hung, and he refused to meet your eyes. “We gotta stop doin’ this,” he said softly, causing you to feel as though you were punched in the gut.

“Daryl, no, I don’t…”

“I don’t either, but, this is ridiculous,” he shrugged and shook his head. “We shouldn’t have to be sneakin’ around Y/N…”

“You just asked me, right in there, if I wanted to keep it this way. When I said yes you said,  _alright_!” your voice was louder than you intended. The sudden idea of your time with Daryl being over already was not one that sat well. “What the hell changed in the matter of, literally, seconds?!”

Daryl just shrugged again and offered you a sorrowful look. “I dunno, just sorta hit me. I like bein’ with ya,  _a lot_. I know what ya said, but honestly, I don’t get why it’s gotta be this way. I’m done with the closets and secret bullshit…”

“So, when you said you understood that I had my reasons you just… what? Lied so you could fuck me?”

You saw the anger flicker in Daryl’s eyes and you instantly regretted your comment. Before you could apologize he just turned and stormed away. A moment later the front door slammed shut and he was gone.

Standing alone in the empty room, your mouth was agape, and you couldn’t believe the turn the afternoon had taken. Just minutes ago, you were wrapped in Daryl’s arms, panting and whispering his name as he brought you to unimaginable places with just a touch of his hands. Now, you were back to being alone and you were more affected by how badly hurt you felt at the idea of never being with him again, than by him walking out on you.

* * *

 

It had all started innocently enough, and after a couple nights together sharing a watchpoint, there was an obvious attraction between you and Daryl, but you held back for reasons you weren’t ready to share.

Daryl flirted in his way with shy looks and extra supplies delivered to you when he’d come back from a run. It was the gesture of a single daisy left on your post one morning, that finally made you realize that no matter what your purpose for pushing him away, you couldn’t do it anymore.

After a late-night shift, yours and Daryl’s relief team came, and you still had some time to kill before you had to be home. He talked you into taking a quick patrol around the community. Unable to fully admit how much you wanted him, Daryl made his intentions known as you turned the corner and he kissed you.

Taking you by surprise, it was soft and sweet. You locked eyes with him, and it was as if a switch got flipped. When he knew for sure you wanted him as much as he wanted you, there was no turning back. Daryl took your hand and pulled you into one of the empty houses that served as the holding cell.

Within minutes all your clothes were off, and Daryl was tasting every inch of you. It had been a  long time since someone had wanted you or touched you the way he did. The first time was just pure, unadulterated sex. After that though… things changed.

You were thinking about him constantly. He’d catch your eye while out around the community, and Daryl would pass you a look of longing or shyly approach you while shopping in the pantry. You tried to stave him off, but one look from his baby blues, and you were pulling him into some secluded space.

There was never much talking time for you and Daryl. The stolen moments you had together were purely physical. It wasn’t until after the fourth time together that he asked you to be his. You nearly cried at the thought of  _belonging_  to someone again; especially someone like Daryl.

He didn’t pressure you when you explained that you only wanted to be with him, but it wasn’t something you could flaunt or show off around the community. Daryl said he understood that there was no one else but him, but that you couldn’t only be with him right now if it was only the two of you shared.

In the brief time you’d known him, you knew right away that he was loyal and strong. He was a capable survivor, someone you could count on and even more than that, he was still a good person. Daryl Dixon was the one you’d been looking for your entire life.

And now, he just walked out the door.

* * *

 

Walking home, you felt the swell of tears that you didn’t even realize had been brewing. Swiping at them quickly, you turned to walk up to your porch, when a voice called from behind.

“Hey, Y/N, wait up!” Aiden called as you stopped and turned.

You sighed and forced a smile, “Hi Aiden, what’s up?”

“Been looking for you. My parents are having another get together tomorrow night, why don’t you and Ben come? I’d love to have you there. I know we aren’t, you know…”

“Aiden,” you sighed again and when he saw your frustration, he waved you off.

“No, no, I mean, we’d all love to see you and Ben there, okay? I get it, you’re done with me.” He laughed it off, but beneath the laugh, there was still resentment.

“I don’t know, Ben isn’t feeling well. I think we’ll just stay home. But tell your mom thank you for the invite.

Aiden nodded in resignation and turned to leave. Once he was out on the street again, he called back to you one last time, “seven o’clock at my mom’s house, ok? Try and get Ben to come, would ya? It’s been a while since he’s been out.”

“I’ll do my best Aiden,” you said more to get him gone, than you did because you meant it.

With Aiden finally headed home, you went to your home and called for Ben. “Hey, where are you kid?”

“In here mom!” Ben called from the back room. You found him curled up on a couch with a blanket and a book.

“Which one today, buddy?” you asked sitting next to him.

“Huck Finn,” he replied without looking up. “You’re home early. Everything ok?”

“Mmhmm, just a change in plans,” you patted him on the leg covered by the blanket and looked at him woefully.

Ben caught your gaze and sighed. “Mom, what?”

“Deanna’s having another party… I thought we could go. I thought it would be good to think about trying to get out of the house? Maybe go to the party, talk to some of the other kids?”

Ben slowly slid the bookmark from the rear cover and placed it in his space before closing the novel and placing it to the side. It was a gesture you’d seen him do many times and always made him look significantly older than his mere eleven years.

“Mom, no. Please… don’t make me,” his big hazel eyes pleading with you.

“Benny, you have to try at some point. It’s not okay to lock yourself away here. I know it’s hard. But, we can’t have people here, you don’t leave the house. I can’t be away from you for more than a little while. Honey, something’s gotta give.”

Benny’s eyes began to glaze with tears and you wrapped an arm around him. Resting his head in the crook of your arm, he hugged you tightly. “I’m sorry mom, I promise to try again. But please don’t make it be the party. You go, I’ll be ok. I swear. I’ll just read, and I have that Discman that the new guy brought back last week.”

“His name is Glenn,” you smiled at him, “and I think you’d like him a lot. In fact, there are a bunch of new people…”

“Mom, please,” you could feel his body starting to tense. You hugged him together and decided to drop the subject.

Ben’s anxiety and growing list of triggers was something that had been developing well before the outbreak. Once the world seemed to try and end, they just became even further amplified through the mass hysteria and horrific events that unfolded.

Upon finding Alexandria and settling into one of the small homes, Ben was able to set boundaries for his anxiety and successfully avoid any major episodes. Only having a handful in the couple years they’d been there, you didn’t want your desire for him to go to a party be the reason another one occurred.

“Ok, ok Benny, I’ll go alone, as long as you promise me you’ll do something fun.”

“Reading is fun mom. Right now, I am sailing down the Mississippi with some old friends. Wanna know the best part? There are no corpses walking around.”

“That’s good Ben, that’s real good,” you kissed his head and swallowed hard to push back the emotion that wanted to spill all over him.

* * *

 

The party was in full swing when you arrived the next evening. Aiden greeted you at the door and offered an elbow to escort you into the main room. Politely declining, Aiden brushed it off with a scowl and allowed you to walk through the large, arching door frame first.

“No Ben?” he asked looking behind you.

Shaking your head, you reached across the table for a bottle of Reg’s homemade brew. “No, he wasn’t feeling up to it.”

“Shame, he’s a good kid, at least I think he is. He never really did talk to me,” he chuckled, trying to hide the resenting growing in his tone. “C’mon, everyone’s in here.”

Aiden placed his hand on the small of your back, causing a shiver of discomfort to run through you. Two months of your life was spent trying to “date” Aiden in the early days of Alexandria. Ben was still having a hard time and any kind of relationship with the eldest Monroe son seemed impossible. When you ended it, he wasn’t kind or compassionate, instead, he was cold and mean.

It had only been in the last month or two that he had seemed as though he’d moved on. But it still wasn’t long enough for you to forget what an asshole he was. Shifting your body away from his touch, you opened your beer and moved towards Deanna and Reg to say hello.

After the pleasantries were passed along, you mingled with the party guests and quietly slipped out to their back balcony. Sighing at the relief of being away from the party, you drank from the bottle until it was halfway gone.

“Somethin’ wrong that ya gotta slam it back like that?” Daryl’s raspy voice grunted from the shadows off to your right where he was leaning against the side of the house, and smoking a cigarette, a bottle of his own nearly finished. He placed it on the ground where there were several others, and that’s when you noticed he was drunk.

“Daryl,” before you could finish, Aiden opened the balcony door and smiled when he saw you standing there.

The door obscured Daryl from his view and he assumed he was alone with you. “There you are! Y/N, I’m glad you came. Look, I know things were weird back then, but I’d really like it if we hung out sometime. Maybe get together soon and have dinner or something. Like in the old days.”

“Aiden, now’s not the time…”

“Why not?” he asked, taking another step towards you.

Your eyes flicked to the corner of the porch where Daryl stood quiet and motionless. You wanted to avoid a confrontation, so you did the only thing you could think of…  _lie and stall._

“Aiden, could you get me another beer? And maybe a little plate of food? Then if you wanna chat about dinner…”

“Yeah, no problem. Stay put,” he said enthusiastically and went back in, closing the doors behind him.

Daryl moved from the shadows in a heartbeat and was at your side.

“So, that’s it, huh? That’s why you don’t want people to know? You afraid these asshole’s ain’t gonna approve? Hmm? Or maybe you just didn’t want your boyfriend there ta get jealous.”

You could see the effects of the alcohol on him and refused to engage.

“Naw, its fine,” he growled, taking a step backwards. “I get it…”

“What do you get Daryl?” you asked quietly.

“You’re ashamed’a me. I’m fine for a fuck, but not for nothin’ else, right? Yer pretty boy there, he’s the one you can go ‘round with.”

Daryl leaned in closer to you, the alcohol thick on his breath but what you saw in his eyes was worse. The same pair of beautiful blue eyes that were just gazing at you lovingly the day before now had nothing but disgust burning in them.

“Daryl, why are you doing this?” you could feel your heart breaking just from the hurt you saw written across his face.

“I can’t believe I fell for your  _reasons_ ,” he hissed, “when really, fact is you’re just a whore. Makin’ rounds, right? First Aiden, then me… who else?”

As hurt as you were, your anger at him came out above all else. In a flash, your hand balled into a fist and was striking against his jaw. It had enough force to throw him off his feet and stumble backward. The heat of your fury was stopped only by Aiden opening the doors and walking out with another beer and a plate of food.

“ ** _Was that supposed to hurt?_** ” Daryl growled at you, his eyes narrowed furiously at your face.  A hurtful smirk appeared on his lips before he turned towards Aiden, “She’s all yours, man.”

You turned and pushed past Aiden, causing him to drop the plate of food. You could hear him say something like,  _what the hell_ , but before it could register, you were halfway to the front door and determined to get out of the Monroe’s house.

When you reached home, you peaked in on Ben who was in his bed fast asleep with Huck Finn opened on his chest and his flashlight on laying at his side. Tucking him in and kissing his head, you made your way to your room. Sitting down on your bed, you rubbed your fist that was throbbing in pain, and laid back, staring at the ceiling.

Flashing back to the look on the archer’s face was all it took for your emotional fortitude to crack. Daryl was someone you cared about a great deal, and you had wanted to tell him about Ben and his issues, but you also just wanted something in your life that wasn’t complicated. Something that was just yours. You wanted Daryl to be that something, but his behavior at the party wasn’t a side of him you like, or ever wanted to see again.

Bringing your knees to your chest, you curled up in a ball and allowed the wave of tears to carry you to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning dawned and you woke still in your dress laying on top of your quilt. You got yourself cleaned up with a shower and fresh change of clothes before heading down to get Ben breakfast.

There were no sounds on the second floor. You went room to room looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Normally his routine, one that was cemented in stone, would have him at the counter waiting for his breakfast. After that, he would read before taking time out to put together one of his model trains.

The intensity to which his OCD and anxiety operated removed the possibility of a change of that routine, yet, there was no Ben to be found in the house. You opened the front door and looked out on the porch, but not expecting to find him.

On the far end of the entryway, Ben stood leaning on the railing and looking out over Alexandria. He didn’t see you, so you stepped back and just watched him as he gazed across the landscape of the community. Something off in the distance caught his attention. He stood up straighter as a wide grin unfolded across his face.

Ben was off running down the road before his name could pass your lips. You followed him, half curious, half terrified at what it was that had piqued his interest. Rounding the corner, you saw Ben approaching Daryl’s motorcycle. There were tools and some parts scattered on the ground around it.

Just as Ben was about to touch the handle, Daryl was coming down the walkway and saw him.

“Hey,” Daryl shouted, “don’t touch that.”

You jogged the rest of the way and had a hand on Ben’s shoulder. Daryl stopped in his tracks when he saw you. He hung his head and sighed deeply before meeting your eyes again. You felt the pain of the night before all over again as your fingers dug into Ben’s shoulders.

“Mom, that hurts,” he whined moving out from under your grip.

“Mom?” Daryl repeated in surprise. “He’s your kid?”

“C’mon Ben, let’s go home,” you said, ignoring Daryl’s question.

“No, I wanna see the bike. Can I see it?” he looked to Daryl excitedly, “I promise to be easy. I just read a book about motorcycles last week and I want to see if I can pick out all the different parts.”

Daryl smirked and looked back at you. “I, uh… yeah, go for it kid.”

Ben’s grin widened, and he dropped to his knees near the bike’s engine and engulfed himself in it.

Daryl slowly walked towards you, but his eyes never left Ben.

“I had no idea you had a kid,” he said remorsefully.

Both of you had the night before fresh in your mind, including all the things that were said and done. The introduction of Ben, however, seemed to be enough to push that aside for the time being.

“He’s not mine, he’s my nephew,” you sighed, “my sister and brother-in-law died in an accident, years ago. I was his only living family, so I took him in and he’s been with me since. He started calling me mom about a year after. Said it was just easier to call  _me_  mom.”

You looked at Daryl and felt your heart tug at the way he was looking at you. His gaze was soft, a small, barely-there smile on the corners of his mouth.

“How come you never told me?”

“I had reasons… I still do,” you paused and looked back to Ben. He was still happily examining the bike’s engine. “But honestly, right now I can’t remember what they were.”

Daryl walked over to Ben and knelt down behind him. You watched as Daryl pointed out different pieces to the motor, and as they worked their way around the bike Ben’s smile and interest only grew larger.

“Mom, can I have a bike one day? Please?” Ben asked jumping up from the ground once they completed their tour.

“We’ll see, ok Benny? Let’s just enjoy and celebrate this moment, alright?”

He nodded and turned to Daryl. “I don’t like being outside much. I don’t like a lot of things, they kinda make me nervous.”

Daryl flickered a glance up at you, and then back to Ben. “But the bike don’t?”

“No, I think it would be really cool to go fast on a bike. I’d like to do that one day, but maybe once the corpses are all gone. I really don’t like them.”

You put your hand on Ben’s shoulder and squeezed. “You wanna go back buddy?”

“Only if Daryl can come. I wanna know more about motorcycles. Can you?” he asked Daryl, then turned to you, “Can he?”

You felt a split down the middle of your mind and heart. There was still a bit of resentment for what had happened. But there were also the feelings you still had for him. What had been suddenly started between you and Daryl had come to just as fast an end; an end that you never asked for. You had both said hurtful things to each other out of fear. But you never wanted him to walk away.

Ben looked back and forth between you and Daryl anxiously. Knowing you needed to answer him, you nodded quickly. “If he wants to Ben, he’s a busy guy, so…”

“It’s cool, I’d like to,” Daryl answered, sounding just as excited as Ben did.

* * *

 

Ben and Daryl spent the afternoon together looking through the books he’d collected on motorcycles and cars. Giving them their space, you listened in from the kitchen as the two of them talked endlessly about anything having to do with bikes, engines, and tools. Daryl listened and waited patiently as Ben showed him every train he’d built and the one he was currently building.

For hours, Ben chatted Daryl’s ear off about all the things he loved, including Huck Finn. As the sun started to finally set, Ben grew anxious about having gotten off schedule. Daryl watched intently as the boy’s anxiety rose without warning. You soothed Ben using the usual tricks and exercises, assuring him that everything was fine.  

“He ‘lright?” Daryl asked once Ben retreated to the back room to rest his overstimulated mind.

“Mmhmm, he’s just overloaded,” you answered as you went about fixing his dinner.

“What do ya mean?”

“Ben’s got anxiety, social anxiety, and mild OCD. He has a lot of fears, phobias… all of it. Today was a big day for him, as he doesn’t ever leave the house, nor do well with people in the house.”

“That’s the  _why_ , right?” Daryl’s voice was soft and not accusing, but rather sympathetic and understanding.

“Yeah, it’s part of it.”

“What’s the other part?”

“My life has been solely about Ben for the last five or six years Daryl. He was a traumatized kid that required a lot of attention. Then, shit happened, and the world fell apart. From that point ‘til now, it’s been all about keeping him safe and stable. I just wanted something that I didn’t have to share, something that was just to feel good, to feel like my life mattered too. I never meant to make you feel like I was ashamed of you…”

The timer for Ben’s dinner rang, which was enough to rustle him from the back room. Handing him the plate he walked right back down the hallway and closed the door behind him. Turning back to Daryl, he was watching you carefully, as if taking into consideration all the events of the past few days.

“I’m sorry I was a dick last night,” he said as you took a step closer to him. “No excuse. I was drunk ‘n mad. I saw ya talk to Aiden ‘n got jealous.”

“Aiden is an ass. He was a stupid mistake from the early days. You’re the first person I ever really talked to since then Daryl. You’re the only person I want to talk to at all. I’m sorry I hit you,” you smiled sheepishly, and tilted his face with your fingers to see the slight bruise on his jaw.

“You do pack a punch, I’ll give ya that,” he placed his hand on yours for a moment before gingerly entwining his fingers with yours and pulling your hand into his chest. “But, uh, what happens now?”

“Now? I don’t know… now that you know, do you still want to be with me? Even though I was a bitch and punched you?”

“I did call ya a whore,” Daryl choked on the word and winced at the sound of it. “Shit, I was such an ass, I’m so sorry.”

You reached up to kiss him. “Shut up,” you whispered and kissed him again. He responded in kind and kissed you back. Daryl’s hands slid down to your hips, pulling you into him.

“Daryl, wait…” you leaned back from him and looked around him down the hallway. The door was still closed, but you didn’t want Ben to walk in and be upset. “I want this… you. Badly,” you briefly leaned your head against his broad chest and drew in a breath of him, “but I have to think of Ben first. If he came in…”

“I get it,” he said, lightly biting his lower lip, “I can wait, long’s I know that I’ll get to see ya soon.”

The sound of shuffling feet came from down the hallway. Moving away from Daryl, you turned to see Ben standing in the kitchen, his plate in hand but nothing was eaten.

“Are you leaving?” Ben asked, looking tired and sounding sad.

Daryl looked at Ben, and then back to you, unsure of what to say.

“What would you think if Daryl stayed?” you asked.

Ben’s face lit up as he nodded enthusiastically. “That would be awesome! Maybe you could help me with this part to my train. I can’t seem to set it right.”

“Sure, I can take a look,” Daryl said, unable to hide the smile that was growing on his face. “That alright?” he asked you.

Nodding, Daryl placed a soft kiss on your cheek and followed Ben back down to his room.

* * *

 

Daryl and Ben finally came up for air a couple hours after disappearing into the back room. The clock struck eight and Ben immediately bolted from the back room and sprinted down the hallway.

“Night mom,” he said throwing his arms around your waist and then turned to Daryl “Night Daryl!”  

“G’night Ben,” he said with a nod, “see ya soon I hope.”

Ben grinned, and it lit up his entire face. The affect Daryl had on him was like nothing you’d seen before, even before he came to live with you. He gave the archer a little wave before sprinting the rest of the way upstairs.

“That’s some kid you got there,” Daryl remarked as he watched Ben leave.

“He’s pretty special,” you said, beaming with pride.

“So are you,” Daryl whispered roughly as he came up behind you and gently placed his hands on your waist.

The feeling of his lips against the back of your neck ignited the heat between your thighs. You curled an arm up into his hair and pushed his mouth down harder onto your neck. Your need to feel him was sudden and borderline desperate. Daryl licked and sucked down your neck to your collarbone, as his fingertips teased the tops of your jeans, slowly letting the snap loose allowing his hand enough room to slip down inside.

As Daryl’s fingers dipped into the wet warmth of your sex, you swallowed hard and suppressed the whimper that wanted to escape. Closing your eyes, you relished the sensation of his lips and fingers teasing your most sensitive spots.

“Daryl,” his name was all that would come out.

He toyed with your clit as his mouth found his way to your ear, “You want me to go?”

“No… _fuck_ ” you managed to say, as he ran his fingers down your ridges, then thrusting them up inside you.

His erection throbbed into you from behind, and you could hear him release a guttural sigh. “Can we go upstairs?”

You simply nodded and turned to face him, as his hand slowly slid out from your pants. Within seconds, you were up in your room, quietly closing and locking the door. Leaning back against it, you paused for a second and stared at Daryl.

He didn’t waste another moment. Pulling you from the door, Daryl had your shirt off over your head and on the floor. He unhooked your bra with one hand and let it land near the shirt. Without taking his eyes from yours, he picked you up and threw you down on the bed, ripping off your jeans and panties in one sweeping motion.

He took a step back, drinking in your nude curves. Slowly, Daryl unbuckled his pants, and let them fall to the floor, then pulled his shirt off, adding it to the growing collection. His cock was hard and showing through the fabric of his boxers.

Leaning forward, Daryl kissed your stomach as his hands ran down the length of your sides to your hips. Using his body to gently nudge your legs apart, he slid between them as if he was made to be there. His head disappearing into the shadows of your thighs, as your fingers wrapped in his hair, grinding his face further into you.

“Holy… fuck,” you whispered as he swirled his tongue and teeth around the sensitive nerves of your pussy.

Arching your back and bringing your hips up further, Daryl’s tongue tasted the deepest parts of you, and when his teeth lightly grazed against your clit, you couldn’t control yourself and felt your climax nearing. Your grip on his hair tightened, and when you pulled it a little too hard, Daryl involuntarily moaned into your pussy.

“Oh my…  _FUCK_!” you screamed, unable to control the response you had to him lapping up your mess as it came in his mouth. You desperately tried to lift his head from you, but he refused until  _he_ was finished.

Finally picking up his head again, Daryl was grinning and staring at you with dark hooded eyes. “Get the fuck over here,” he demanded as he slipped the boxers off.

You sat up and immediately reached for his cock, bringing it greedily to your lips and taking on the full length of him.

Daryl sighed lustfully and grabbed a handful of your hair. “Fuck woman,” he growled as his fingers twisted painfully through your locks. He gently fucked your mouth for a moment or two, before the animalistic part of him took over and his thrusts became rough and erratic. You wanted to please him, but his desperate need for you was too much for your mouth to handle.

Withdrawing from your mouth, he leaned down over you, planting a deep, lustful kiss to your lips. When he released you, he flipped you over without warning and positioned your hips so he could easily slide into you.

You could feel the tip of his cock gliding between the swells of your ass, making you moan with pleasure as he teased you there. He guided his dick down toward your pussy, and when he felt your sleek entrance waiting for him, he thrust hard, filling you up immediately.

“Oh my god, fuck Daryl… fuck, baby, please…” you whined, aching for him to pound into you.

“Please what?” he teased breathlessly as he found his rhythm, “I know how you like it, but I wanna hear you say it.”

“Fuck me harder, make it hurt…” you begged him, and he obliged.

His fingers dug into your hip, while his other hand wrapped into your hair and used it as leverage to reach as deeply into you as he could.

Your cries of pleasure mixed with pain enticed him further causing Daryl to grunt and breath erratically, trying to hold his own orgasm off for as long as possible.

“Shit, Y/N… You feel so fuckin’ good, fuck… I can’t la–,” he wasn’t even able to finish his words before you could feel him start to throb inside of you. He pulled out quickly and tried to catch his mess in his hand, but it generously covered your skin. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” he said shyly, moving from behind you and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Carefully climbing from the bed, you grabbed one of the pieces of clothes off the ground and handed it to him. He smiled sheepishly and covered himself with it.

“I’ll be right back,” you purred and kissed his cheek before slipping into the bathroom to clean up.

When you returned to the room, Daryl had his boxers and jeans back on, and your heart fell to the floor.

“You’re leaving?”

He looked up, confused, “I didn’t know… I mean, with Ben…”

“Stay. Daryl, please… stay. I want you too,” you were standing in front of him again, still completely exposed both physically and emotionally. “He likes you, a lot. And frankly, so do I. I want to crawl into  _my_ bed and feel your arms around me. I want to wake you up at three in the morning for round two,” you smiled and used the top of his jeans to pull him closer, “and most of all, I want to wake up to your face tomorrow morning.”

Without saying another word, Daryl pulled off his jeans and boxers and threw them to the floor again. He swept you up into his arms and gently laid you down on the bed before crawling in beside you.

Turning over on your side away from him, Daryl pulled up the covers and wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling his face into your hair.

“This sure as hell beats the closet,” he teased.

“Yeah, but the closet was still pretty fucking good,” you mused.

“Maybe,” Daryl said, pausing to take in a deep breath of you, “but I’ll take you like this any day.”

Daryl left a soft kiss behind your ear as he started to doze off to sleep. His arms tightened around you as you felt your own eyes grow heavy with exhaustion.

Before he was completely lost to slumber, Daryl kissed your neck one more time and asked, “This means you’re  _my girl_  now, right?”

“Mmhmm,” you purred as sleep finally won out, “always.”


End file.
